My Mother's Lullaby
by captain menolly
Summary: Juri slowly starts to remember her mother, things she said, the little things she did. What she looked like, who she was. What she enjoyed. But she wasn't remembering alone... she had her mother's lullaby to help her... Just in time to help the inevitable


**Juri slowly starts to remember her mother, things she said, the little things she did. What she looked like, who she was. What she enjoyed. But she wasn't remembering alone... she had her mother's lullaby to help her.**

I do not own 'Lullaby' by Creed, Juri Katou, or Digimon: Digital Monsters. I only own this story, and maybe a few random things. I also made up Juri's mom..

**My Mother's Lullaby**

x

Slowly picking up the picture, I felt a twitch in the muscles around my mouth. They dared to curve upwards, into the shape I hate and pains me the most: a smile. Happiness was deleted from my life plenty of times. I was devastated when my mother died. The Leomon.. and Beelzemon. They were all my fault. And it was my fault for my friends ditching me.. Takato left last.. I remember his words so clearly that every time I recall them I feel a wound reopen in my heart. I can feel my lifeless amber eyes start to fill with water..

/ Flashback

_The rain fell endlessly against the window sill. Amber eyes watched droplets make their way down the thin plexiglass window, shivering and breaking on the way down. Her mahogany hair was hastily shoved into a messy bun, tear-streaked face emotionless and deathly pale. A torn up dog-puppet lay by her arms, which were clothed in a long sleeved dark green shirt. She rubbed her arms tentatively, as if hiding a deep secret. Lifeless and dull eyes watched the droplets carefully, the sound drowning out the sounds around her; her heartbeat. She could hear it._

_Pitter._

_Patter._

_Pitter._

_Patter. _

_Drip._

_Drop._

_Drip._

_Drop._

_Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door. She rose indifferently from her spot and moved to the door, opening it to see a boy around her age with light brunette hair, and chocolate-amber eyes glaring at her calmly. Takato.._

_" Juri.. " he mumbled, obviously not assured of what he had to say._

_" Yes Takato? " Juri inquired._

_" I need to.. t-tell you something... "_

_" I'm listening. "_

_" I.. you.. Juri.. you're not the girl I fell in love with. Everybody's left you, even your step-mom and your own dad. Who have you got left? Leomon's gone.. dammit Juri everyone is gone! "_

_" I still have you Takato.. " she said passively._

_" Well not anymore. Goodbye! " he yelled._

_" Ja ne.. Matsuki-san. "_

/ End Flashback

I had never called him that before. It hurt. I may have seemed indifferent, passive, emotionless.. but inside I was a raging torrent of blurring emotions, in which I could not hope to have found my way out of. Blinding rage, blazing and searing pain and hurt, and a simple knowing of loss and despair. I was lost...

I looked again to the picture I held in my hand. A young woman, in her early twenties, stood proud and beautiful in the picture. She had long flowing mahogany hair that waved and shone like the sunset's rays; eyes of a heavenly amber that shone like the gem itself; and a nicely toned body with filled curves and a bright smile. She was pushing a little girl on the swing at the park, laughter and complete happiness obvious in their eyes. The little girl had mahogany hair as well, but straighter and in a side ponytail on her head, and the same amber eyes as her mother. The perfect picture..

Slowly, memories began to dawn upon me. The lullaby..

Mother... I will see you soon. I love you. I miss you.

**Hush my love now don't you cry **

**Everything will be all right **

**Close your eyes and drift in dream **

**Rest in peaceful sleep **

Mother.. I've lost everything I ever had.. you.. Leomon.. dad.. step-mom... my friends.. and my love.. I do not wish to be here anymore. I do not wish to be alone.. anymore. I can't take it. I'm dead inside.. now..

**If there's one thing I hope I showed you **

**Hope I showed you **

... time to die..

**Just give love to all **

How can I do that when I can trust no one? Everything I give.. is taken for granted. God must hate me..

**Oh my love...in my arms right **

**Every day you give me life **

**As I drift off to your world **

**Will rest in peaceful sleep **

But mother there is no life... there is only death..

" I know there's one thing that you showed me.. That you showed me.. " I muttererd weakly as I fell to the ground, bloody and limp. The cuts on my arms.. reopened.. one last breath.. better.. us..e...it we..l...l..

**Just give love to all**

" Let's give love to all... "

**End.**

x

How was it? Not too angsty. Not in my opinion, anyways. No happy ending for Juri. Aww.. I actually sort of liked this one.. tell me what'cha think. Flames welcomed. I don't care. Meh.

- Anarchy and Blood


End file.
